monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Mila Malevich
Mila Malevich (she/her) is the ghost of a Lost Cosmonaut, one of the covert (failed) attempts by Russia to launch a manned space mission -- in Mila’s case, a mission to the moon, in specific -- before the Americans/ rest of the world could. Exuberant, happy, and constantly moving and talking, if she can help it, the absolutely nightmarish circumstances of her death plague her only occasionally, and as a general rule she’s living an absolutely amazing afterlife. Now more in touch with her sexuality, interests, personality, and worldview than she was during her upbringing near Tselinoyarsk, she was given the opportunity to travel the cosmos after her death before she eventually settled back down on earth to catch up and further her education at Monster High. Character Personality Mila moves, speaks, and acts. She’s energetic, but not spastic, she’s just excited. Glad to be here, existing, doing things, embracing the world. Though plagued by the trauma of having been sent up into the stars only to die, her attitude has not been damaged all that much. Though distinctly disillusioned by more than a few things about both her country of origin/ human beings in general, she’s just honestly happy to have been given a second chance and is making the most of it. She’s not a blindingly sunshiney optimistic, nor is her exuberance especially insufferable, she’s just simply a girl who’s own death liberated her, in a way. She likes people and interacting with them, and also likes herself, not in an egocentric way so much as just a genuine appreciation for who she is. She has to be comfortable with herself, being a phantom. She’s kind of stuck like this, one way or another. I mean, supposedly, there’s techniques for ghosts and spectres to alter their physical appearance or take different forms but it sounds too difficult for her. Mila tends to not take herself all that seriously. Sure, she’ll work to be a good ghost, strike fear into those that deserve it, but as a general rule she’s most comfortable when she’s able to just relax and be a total goofball. Interests *'Everything '- Mila likes learning and bettering herself and just experiencing whatever she can. She tries new things, foods, music. She’s burning for adventure, for love, for new stories to tell and things to do. She’s game for just about anything at least once. She’s adventurous, daring, explorative, and just general wants to figure things out in any and all ways. *'Movies (Westerns) '- Mila grew up mostly in the 60s, which meant she had the chance to experience a singularly unique era of cinema. She loved all movies, but specifically the Spaghetti Westerns produced of that era. Cinema is one of her greatest loves. Abilities *'Ghostliness '- Mila’s ghost abilities are vague at best, and as a mostly-tangible/ corporeal entity, her powers manifest in the physical realm. She is capable of eliminating the gravity from a given area, or else just removing her personal gravity. In especially potent/ deliberate moments she can recreate some of the stimuli she experienced around the time of her death, causing everything from one specific sound to an entire cacophony involving fire, sound, fury, vacuum, etc. and generating some kind of awful, space-centric visitation. In this state she appears as more corpse-like, almost entirely skeletal, and her voice sounds warped, as if filtered through a radio or breathing helmet. *'Sambo '- Mila is experienced in martial arts (having to be in advanced physical condition to be accepted for the space program) and is quite good at the same. Elements of this same physical presence has factored in to her ability to dance as well navigate in zero-grav. *'Language/ Miscellaneous Espionage '- Mila, being raised during the Cold War and selected to be a cosmonaut, had to be trained in a multitude of languages and intelligence-gathering practices in addition to her piloting skills. She’s multilingual and probably would have done well as a spy if she wasn’t, y’know, dead, and had been given a few more years to sharpen those skills. Appearance Mila is a pretty girl with a slim, supple frame and distinct amount of athleticism. Her hair is dark brown, kept relatively short, and her eyes are hazel. Her voice has a distinct Russian accent and her smile is slightly crooked, adding to her oddball charm. Monster - Ghost; Lost Cosmonauts The Lost Cosmonauts or Phantom Cosmonauts are subjects of a conspiracy theory alleging that Soviet cosmonauts went to outer space off-the-record (most being before Yuri Gagarin), but their existence has never been publicly acknowledged by either the Soviet or Russian space authorities. Mila is the ghost of one such unlucky space-farer who was killed in an attempted Moonshot. Reared in an unflinching devotion to the motherland and pushed to her limits by country, program, and parentage, Mila’s trauma is more or less buried. Having died near 50 years ago, she’s come up with some semblance of a series of coping mechanisms to deal with the turmoil of having been extinguished in her prime. She’s still, on occasion, cripplingly saddened by the fact that she never actually lived. In life, all her decisions were either made for her or else viciously pressured. Someone was constantly pushing her and controlling her and spurring her, and ultimately, she grieves for the fact that it took her own death to set her free, to truly allow her to be her own person. Relationships Mila is open to relationships, being forever welcoming of new friends. *'0-xum '- Her current romantic interest, who she affectionately refers to as ‘Oxy’, is a gynoid whom she met during a debate class and was instantly infatuated with. They share a love of sciences and general robotics/ engineering. *'Dauphine Bonnscare '- Arguably her closest and dearest friend, Dauphine (sometimes 'Dauph' or 'D', as Mila calls her) and Mila share a love of their own cultures and an interest in the other's, and enjoy teaching each other about French and Russian Culture, and as such, they will sometimes launch into impromptu history lessons in order to truly educate the other. They both enjoy travelling and discovering more about the world around them, as well showing each other how the effectual 'other half' (that is, rich vs. poor) lives. In addition to this, Mila helps Dauphine with her English where she can. Their contrasting views of post-life/ undeadness has furthered their bond as well; while Mila is over-the-moon excited about her second chance, Dauphine has trouble letting go of the past. Through each other, they manage to meet somewhere in the middle, with Mila helping her friend see the new opportunities unlife presents, while Dauph helps Mila comes to terms with her inner turmoil and frustration connected with her own past. Dauphine actually has quite strong feelings towards Mila, which don't necessarily go undetected, but are muted only due to Mila's current romantic entanglements. Time will tell if anything comes of it. Gallery N/A Specials *Mila's Aesthetic Pinterest Board Trivia *She shares her name with the Russian Grand Prix Driver featured in the Netflix anime Neo Yokio. *Her place of birth, Tselinoyarsk, is actually a fictional locale within the Soviet Union featured in Hideo Kojima’s Metal Gear Solid franchise, being particularly diverse in its nature and variation, including swamps, forests, canyons, and mountains. *Mila speaks Russian, English, German, Italian, Spanish, Japanese, and was learning Chinese at the time of her death, though she never quite finished and hasn’t bothered to re-learn. *Mila's a sucker for gambling and cards. *She suffers from some form of clinical anxiety and often has trouble sleeping as a result. *Mila’s taste in music is eclectic and she goes through prominent obsessions with a given group, genre, or track only to move her focus to another one after a period of time. *Mila's main bio quote is actually an altered version of a line said by Annie Edison (portrayed by Alison Brie) in Dan Harmon's Community ''(the episode being ''Advanced Criminal Law). Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Ghost Category:Russian Category:Bisexual Category:Ship of the Month Category:Character of the Month